


Gingerbread

by gr8escap



Series: Neighbors [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Gingerbread House, Snow, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap





	

Steve had seen many things, hell, he’d lived long enough, but the sight of the decorated Whitehouse grounds, illuminated in the middle of the day behind the persistent large flakes of snow was something else entirely. The grounds were snow-covered, and the building was decked in ornate evergreen swags, wreaths, and ribbon. He questioned whether his memory would be sufficient this time, to contain everything he was seeing that was demanding to be drawn or painted.

TJ talked them through security, having answered Steve’s security questions along the way, there was no delay as they handed over their identification. TJ pulled into one of the reserved spaces and killed the engine. “I didn’t alert anyone but they’ve likely been informed now. We may or may not make it out without being accosted by some member of my family.”

“I’m used to circumstance.” Steve replied, opening his door.

TJ exchanged sassy holiday greetings with people he knew as they passed, and watched Steve as they walked the grounds. Noticing the look of concentration, and maybe a little awe, TJ let Steve catalogue what he was seeing without added commentary.

“I've been here before, but this is…” Steve wasn’t really at a loss for words, but something about the grandiosity was keeping him from expressing himself.

“Take your time, take pictures if you're planning to paint anything or draw. In fact, I know I can find some supplies if you’d like to sit somewhere and sketch.” Practically immune to the display, TJ was forced to see this spectacle through new eyes, and that alone was refreshing. Hell yeah, he’d slow the day to a crawl if that’s all it would take to witness “Christmas Magic”.

“No, we’re here for a purpose.” Steve deflected, even though TJ heard the reluctance in his tone.

“We’re here to _see_ this monstrosity. That’s what we’re doing, I know where everything is, and we’ll get to the good stuff, I guarantee it. Honestly, there’s no rush. I’m willing to bet we can even scrounge up lunch in _the kitchens_ if you’re brave enough to poke around the staff. I’m sure they’d love a little déjà vu.”

“You really don’t have to do this TJ.”

“Steve, I’m not _doing_ anything. We came to see the gingerbread house, but I’m fully aware of the other holiday trappings. If you’re inspired, we stop. We have to pass through all this opulence to get there, so what’s the harm in appreciating it?”

“I’d like a few pictures.” Steve conceded. “At least that way you’re not stuck here playing _tour guide_ all day.”

I’ve lived here, I can handle being _stuck_ ,” TJ watched as Steve took a few shots of the architecture and decorations, “I’m not, by the way. I’m not “ _stuck_ ”. This is going to be the best.”

“You're humoring me.” Steve’s smile was shy.

“Not at all. I just hope you can deal with my mother if she finds us.”

“Shouldn’t you tell her you’re here?” Steve followed TJ out onto the balcony.

“She’s been alerted, if she’s here. I just wanted to come by and share the talents of the pastry chef with you, not rope you into an event. I’ll make an appointment with her later.”

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” Steve mirrored TJ’s stance, leaning on his elbows, looking out over the grounds.

“I can’t say it’s easy, but I can’t complain too much. She’s there, you know?”

“Yeah.” Steve thought back to the recipe cards, “Yeah, I know.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s ok TJ. She’d been gone a while by the time I went to war, it’s not new. It’s not even that hard, the other circumstances are more pressing.”

“So, which over the top thing do you want to see first?” TJ’s discomfort was evident, but Steve appreciated his abrupt subject change.

“Not one for segues are you?” Steve laughed. “The trees. Or we can go straight to the gingerbread. Then I’ll know if there’s really any point trying to decorate a tree, or if the lavishness will overshadow a humble tree.”

“Look at it this way, do you want to live here?”

“Oh god no.” Steve chuckled, “Why?”

“Then the extravagance of a professionally decorated tree shouldn’t be an issue. Besides, you have the tree, we should definitely decorate it.”

“We?”

“I helped with cookies, I tried to help with the wreath, do you think my talents stop there?” TJ pushed off the railing, “I mean, yeah my talents stopped midway through cookies, but I think we could put together a decent tree. Who wants it to look like the monstrosities here anyway?”

“Isn’t that treasonous talk? Shouldn’t you save judgement for when you’re out of earshot?”

“Nope.” TJ grinned. "I can’t stop being me now. Too late, everyone knows.”

Steve’s laughter followed TJ inside. Steve had started to think he was jaded, and couldn’t experience awe, but the things he was being shown, and perhaps breaking a few rules as he followed TJ, were giving him that sense. “I’ve been here before, but never through this way.”

“You’re not going to be following some lackey to meet whatever president you may have met in the past, you’re following _this lackey_ , and we’re going to see what I want to show you. I’m even going to try not breaking _too many_ rules. Don’t want you banished from the Whitehouse on my watch.”

Steve shook his head, trying to take it all in, the immaculate details were astounding, he was impressed with the level of dedication the decorators had.

“Superfluous, huh?” TJ read Steve’s features, “I know, the more time I spend away, the more I realize just how unnecessary it all is.”

“It is – impressive.”

“It’s over the top.” TJ repeated with a laugh, “Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen, then we’ll go see the sweet treats.”

TJ ducked between his favorite kitchen staffers, talking, teasing, and garnering taste samples for both him and Steve, as Steve watched. Even Steve charmed a few of them, but he was first to nod toward the door when he worried they might be getting in the way.

TJ followed Steve to the door, “What? You full already?”

“No, they have jobs to do, and entertaining us isn’t part of that.”

“I know. You sound like my mom, it could be worse, it could be every day.”

“You really were a problem, weren’t you?”

“I was.” TJ grinned.

“You were obviously a charming problem.” Steve chuckled, “So, do you know anything about the gingerbread house this year?”

“I know I missed it’s debut, and that it’s going to be gargantuan as usual.”

“No further details, though.” Steve followed TJ through the large hallway.

“Woah there Sonny.”

They both stopped and turned, “Shit we’re caught now.” TJ said with a wink. “Nana.”

“I thought that was you. Does your mother know you’re here?”

“I didn’t want a big production.” TJ hugged his grandmother tenderly, “I’d like you to meet my neighbor, 33.”

“You’re a little shit.” Margaret grinned, “Captain.”

“Steve, please.” Steve offered TJ’s grandmother his hand, “or 33, if you ask TJ.”

“That was a rotten introduction.” Margaret chided TJ. “Steve, I’m Margaret, and I’d like to apologize for my grandson.”

“Please don’t. TJ is a good friend, a refreshing change. I’m pleased to meet you.”

“I heard there was a disturbance in the kitchen.” Margaret clasped TJ’s hand, “I knew it had to be you.”

“Someone snitched.” TJ smiled, “I’m showing Steve the gingerbread house, we were making cookies last night and the idea was born.”

“You made cookies?” Her smile was warm and skeptical.

“Correction, Steve baked a shitload of cookies, and we both decorated them. They’re not ready for Whitehouse presentation. Hell, half of them weren’t ready for public presentation, period, even if they did taste fantastic.”

TJ noticed Steve’s blush and wondered if it was the amount of cursing he was doing in front of his grandmother – if that was the case, he would probably be in for a shock once she started talking more. Or was it over TJ’s compliments on his baking. Perhaps it was a good dose of both.

“TJ picked it up quickly, and made some really nice looking holiday treats.” Steve assured them both.

“Do you mind some company? Or would you two prefer to be _alone_?”

“Alone? In this place?” TJ scoffed, “As if.”

“That never stopped you before.” Margaret continued to tease.

“We’re not on a _date_ Nana.” TJ rolled his eyes.

“Of course not.”

“So are you trying to embarrass me or my guest?” TJ asked his very embarrassing grandmother.

“Last I knew, you weren’t so easily embarrassed.” Margaret said, falling into step with the two men.

“I’m a fragile flower.” TJ teased.

Steve laughed outright at the lie, happy to be where he was right now. He took in the white and gold room, adorned with bright red and green, richer and deeper than the colors he and TJ had chosen for their icing. He wondered if the deep hue was the same as the one TJ had rejected. The trees flanking the fireplace were far more ornate than he was accustomed to, and though they were artistically decorated, he longed for the simplistic homespun decorations from his youth.

TJ wasn’t surprised when Steve was drawn in by the gingerbread house display. “Tell me there are some actual gingerbread cookies around here somewhere.” TJ said to his grandmother.

“I think you might be able to con some out of somebody.” Margaret answered, “Steve, I didn’t realize you were into baking.”

“It started with nostalgia, and my mom’s cookbook. I found it was relaxing when I couldn’t wind down, and now I really enjoy it. TJ has been a willing guinea pig on numerous occasions.”

“I play for him, he bakes for me. It keeps the insomnia entertaining.” TJ shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he scrutinized the ornate gingerbread decorations with a new eye. “Jesus, how the hell is this possible?”

“What?” Steve looked closer at the details TJ was inspecting.

“All of it, I was proud of flooding a cookie with icing and not having it look kindergartenish, and this is sculpture. Art with sugar.”

“You learned at least two things from the cookie adventure, flooding, and this is hard work.” Steve observed. “If you wanted to, you could get to this level.”

“Hell no. I don’t want to, but I really appreciate it more now.”

“You two really just goof around baking?” Margaret was aware she was probably still on the level of embarrassing one or both of them, but it had to be said.

“Just.” TJ confirmed. “Honestly Nana, just because I have a good looking neighbor, doesn’t mean things are getting nasty. We have a much more enlightened relationship.”

“I’m sorry Steve.” Margaret supplied, “I can’t say I’m not disappointed. I’d love it if TJ was involved with someone who treats him as well as you seem to.”

“Jesus Nana.” TJ rolled his eyes.

Steve laughed, “He deserves at least that much. I agree. When he’s ready, he’ll find the right person. Trust me, if they’re not deserving, I’ll have something to say about it.”

“Ooh, I like this.”

“Wow.” TJ walked across the room, letting the elderly talk about what TJ deserved and how to foster it. He couldn’t say he didn’t like the overprotective behavior, the fact that someone like Steve Rogers thought he was worth that kind of attention gave him something to think about.

He tried to imagine what his contribution was to their friendship, he hoped his companionship was worth something. He didn’t have much else to give, and he really hoped it wasn’t a one-sided relationship.

“TJ, we should build a gingerbread house.” Steve said from across the room.

“Why? The pinnacle of gingerbread stands before you.”

“Because it will be fun, and for the same reason you said we should decorate my tree. Let’s stop for supplies on the way home.”

“You're sure you’re not dating my grandson? I give you permission, the hell with that, I heartily encourage that.” Margaret prodded, placing her arm on Steve’s and giving his forearm a good squeeze. Yeah, she could get behind this. Might as well one of them get a little quality time with _The Captain_.

“Nana! Jesus.” TJ thought maybe he should separate his grandmother from his friend, before he lost the one, or tossed the other out a window. Lovingly, of course.

“I’m sure, Margaret. I appreciate the vote of confidence. You’re one of the people I hear TJ speak of approvingly.”

“In that case, you wouldn’t be interested in a younger woman?”

“Oh hell.” TJ muttered, tugging gently on his grandmother’s elbow with a smile he couldn’t suppress. “You said there were cookies?”

“Not obvious at all, sonny.” Margaret chided. “Give an old lady a break would ya?”

“You’re not old, just please refrain from targeting my friends _in my presence_. What the two of you get up to on your own is none of my business.”

“I’d be delighted to meet over coffee one afternoon.” Steve said earnestly, although not for the reasons either TJ or Margaret implied. “It would be nice to talk to someone with your bold sense of humor.”

“He means someone who saw some of the same decades.” Margaret said to TJ, as if she were translating from a foreign language. “He’s just being polite and not bringing up the fact.”

“I had no idea.” TJ said, feigning shock. “Steve, are you that old?”

Margaret smacked TJ’s forearm playfully.

“I’m technically older than your grandmother. I’m pretty sure.”

“You are, and even if you weren’t, I’d still agree with you Steve.” Margaret said, enjoying the humor “Well, coffee sounds perfect one of these afternoons, TJ, give Steve my number. I’m glad you two met. Even if you’re _only friends_ , I daresay you’re a damned sight better than this one’s previous selection of _friends_.“

“So I’ve told him.” TJ blushed and was sure he was emitting more heat than the fireplace. “Cookies, Nana.”

…

TJ was sitting on Steve’s barstool, his face in his hands as he watched Steve put some detailed touches on the gingerbread house they’d made. It was homely, and it was beautiful. They’d decided to try something bold as the bread baked, and stuck crushed up hard candy bits into the window holes, hoping they’d stick, but not expecting much. It had worked out – mostly – but TJ had suggested “gluing” the pieces that didn’t adhere to the bread with frosting, and it had been tedious, but Steve tackled it, and their house now had ‘stained glass’ windows.

“Are you that bored with me?” Steve asked, looking up from the icicle he had finally mastered, only halfway around the roof. “TJ, that was a good idea you had, going around the house spacing these icicles out every other, at least that way it’s not obvious when exactly I finally figured it out.”

“After all those Santas and trees the other day, I’ve learned my lesson. No, I’m not bored, I was just watching, admiring our humble house. I’m sorry about my grandmother.”

“TJ.” Steve laughed, “Don’t apologize for her, she’s delightful. You know she was aiming for embarrassment, right?”

“She’s a sure shot.” TJ grinned in spite of himself. “I’m kinda proud of her tenacity. I just hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable with all that boyfriend garbage. I know she’d love it to be true.”

“Nah, she’s from a different kind of stock and I really appreciate it. I used to get all sorts of jabs back in the army. I can handle brutal teasing. She’s a master.”

“She’s not from political stock, she was a singer.”

“I thought I recognized an entertainer. Is that where you get your talent?”

“Presumably, her and/or my grandfather. To him, I owe the weaker parts of me.” TJ stuck his chin on his fist.

“And to her you owe the stronger. You know what? The stronger part survived, and still does in you.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. Thanks for today TJ. I hope I’m not cramping your style, you don’t have to entertain the old lonely neighbor for the holidays.”

“You don’t have to entertain the mentally ill, addict neighbor either, yet here we are. It must be our finer qualities that are keeping us going.”

“Maybe so. I shouldn’t have said that. I appreciate everything you’ve done. I would still like to decorate the tree and stuff before too long. I think by tomorrow it’ll be fully rested and ready for the good stuff.”

“I can help if you will help me with mine. Wow, Steve, that house, it’s pretty cool, even if we are a couple of real novices.”

“What are we going to do with it once it’s done?” Steve looked around the apartment, still loaded with cookies that he and TJ needed to distribute.

“Children’s hospital or a senior center? Make a Cap figure and a little tiny sugar shield, and they’ll get a kick out of it.”

“Not a terrible idea.” Steve said, considering, as he piped a little icing on a piece of candy to adhere to the side of the house. “Not sure how the figure will turn out, but everything else has been an adventure, so why not?”

“I like your confidence.” TJ said, sitting back against the seat. “I'm sorry my talents abandoned you early, let me make up for it with Chinese?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. Afterward, how do you feel about helping me pass out all of those cookies before it gets too late?”

“I guess I signed on for that too.” TJ smiled as he pulled up the local restaurant on his phone.


End file.
